hearts_of_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Afghanistan
Afghanistan is a landlocked country located within South Asia and Central Asia. It is bordered by British Raj in the south and east; Iran in the west; USSR in the north; and Sinkiang in the far northeast. The country's strategic location along the Silk Road connected it to the cultures of the Middle East and other parts of Asia. Through the ages the land has been home to various peoples and witnessed numerous military campaigns; notably by Alexander the Great, Mauryas, Muslim Arabs, Mongols, British, Soviet Russians, and in the modern-era by Western powers. Historical Background (This may include information that is outdated with the current version of the game) The political history of the modern state of Afghanistan began with the Hotak and Durrani dynasties in the 18th century. In the late 19th century, Afghanistan became a buffer state in the "Great Game" between British India and the Russian Empire. Following the 1842 defeat of the British-Indian forces and victory of the Afghans, the British established diplomatic relations with the Afghan government and withdrew all forces from the country. They returned during the Second Anglo-Afghan War in the late 1870s for about two years to assist Abdur Rahman Khan defeat Ayub Khan. The United Kingdom began to exercise a great deal of influence after this and even controlled the state's foreign policy. After the Third Anglo-Afghan War and the signing of the Treaty of Rawalpindi in 1919, King Amanullah Khan declared Afghanistan a sovereign and fully independent state. He moved to end his country's traditional isolation by establishing diplomatic relations with the international community and, following a 1927–28 tour of Europe and Turkey, introduced several reforms intended to modernize his nation The reforms quickly alienated many tribal and religious leaders. Faced with overwhelming armed opposition, Amanullah Khan was forced to abdicate in January 1929 after Kabul fell to rebel forces led by Habibullah Kalakani. Prince Mohammed Nadir Shah, Amanullah's cousin, in turn defeated and killed Kalakani in November 1929, and was declared King Nadir Shah. He abandoned the reforms of Amanullah Khan in favor of a more gradual approach to modernisation but was assassinated in 1933 by Abdul Khaliq, a Hazara school student.Mohammed Zahir Shah, Nadir Shah's 19-year-old son, succeeded to the throne and reigned from 1933 to 1973. Afghanistan maintained its neutrality in WW2. National Spirits Afghanistan starts with no National Spirits. National Focus Afghanistan is not a major country and therefore shares the common generic focus tree which covers five areas: Army, Aviation, Navy, Industry, and Politics. Diplomacy As a Non-Aligned country, Afghanistan has positive relationships with other Non-Aligned countries (+20), except the following (+10): * Austria * Finland * Latvia * Lithuania * Poland Afghanistan has slight negative relations with everyone else ('-10'). Politics Laws The nation starts with the following laws: Volunteer Only * 1.5% Recruitable population Civilian Economy * 35% Consumer Goods factories * –30% Factory construction speed * +30% Factory (type) conversion cost Export Focus * 50% Resources to market * –5% Research time * +10% Factory/Dockyard output * +10% Construction speed Political Advisors: Political parties Technology Afghanistan starts in 1936 with two research slots. It can gain two further slots from its National focuses - Extra Research Slot and Extra Research Slot II. Afghanistan begins with the following researched: * Infantry ** Basic eq. * Armor ** Great War Tank ** L.Tank I Economy Buildings Afghanistan starts with the following buildings : As well as 3 free slots Resources Afghanistan starts with the following resources : Military (This may include information that is outdated with the current version of the game) Army Total: 9 Divisions Navy Total: 0 Ships Air Force Total: 0 Planes Military Staff These are the Military Staff candidates for appointment of Afghanistan. The most notable candidate to best serve the royal family, would be Azam Ataullah, with his special edge in commanding infantry divisions. * *